Quite The Surprise
by J.D. Von Wolfe
Summary: Our favorite Demigod gets, well, quite the surprise when returning Zeus his Master Bolt up in Olympus. [The Lightning Thief - the book] One-Shot. EAU/ OOC, in regards to Hermione/ Non-Canon for both stories, maybe. - Complete


Quite The Surprise

**Disclaimer: See profile**

A/N: I've been watching Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters for an entire 24 hours non-stop. And this idea pooped out. I know it's for The Lightning Thief but the companion piece for The Sea of Monsters should be posted soon. Hopefully.

Well, here you go...

* * *

><p>Quite The Surprise<p>

One-Shot

**(Percy is kneeling at Poseidon's feet, before anything else can be said, he is startled by Zeus)**

"Should you not address the Master of this House first, boy?" Zeus spoke in a deep baritone, startling Percy out of his musings. Percy lowered his head in slight embarrassment, not to mention the fact that if he took one step out of line then Zeus could have him squashed into dust.

"Peace, brother." Poseidon spoke, his voice calm and steady. Unknown to him and the on-looking Gods, his voice had begun to stir recollections of Percy's oldest memories of his godly father, the God of the Sea continued unaware, "The boy defers to his father, this is only right."

"You still claim him then?" a feminine voice, soft yet strong, called out. Percy looked up, taking notice of how pale Zeus had gone and the smiles the other Gods were trying to hide. "You claim this child, whom you sired against the sacred oath you took on the River Styx?"

Percy had yet to see the source of the soft voice, it merely echoed around the, rather impressive, palace housing the seated Gods.

"I have admitted my wrong doing." Poseidon steadily answered the voice, smirking in Zeus' direction. "Now I would like to hear him speak, if you please."

Poseidon was too busy smirking at his brother to see the crestfallen look on his son's face. _Was that all I was? _Percy thought, _A mistake, an accident? _

"I have speared him once already," Zeus grumbled, "daring to fly through my domain." he scoffed. "I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence!"

"And risk destroying your own Master Bolt?" the voiced asked dryly, to Percy she sounded slightly amused.

"Then let us hear him out." Zeus said, letting out an exasperated sight, "I shall listen then make my decision whether or not this boy should be cast down from Olympus."

"Perseus, look at me." Poseidon instructed, and he did. Looking upon his fathers' face did nothing to settle his nerves. The Sea Gods' face was expressionless, a blank slate of any emotions whatsoever. Percy didn't know what to think, was he proud to have him as a son, or disappointed? Would he apologize for what he had been through or just tell him to suck it up? His thoughts were pushed to a stop when his father spoke. "Address Lord Zeus, son, and tell him your story."

Percy, for lack of a better term, spilled his guts to Zeus about the entire quest. He pulled out the metal cylinder, which began to spark in the Sky Gods presence. The moment Zeus open his palm the spark jumped into his hand, growing to acclimate to its original size. Before Zeus could say anything the feminine voice spoke once again.

"I sense the boy is speaking the truth. But that Ares would do such a thing is most unlike him." she tsked.

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said, "it runs in the family."

Gathering his courage, Percy spoke up. "Lord?"

"Yes?" Zeus and Poseidon answered in unison.

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else came up with the idea." Percy began to describe his dreams, the strange voice telling him to take the Bolt to the Underworld; Ares hinted much of the same. "I believe we were being used." Percy concluded.

"You are accusing Hades after all?" Zeus asked.

Percy shook his head, "No. It was more of a feeling when we were in the Underworld with Hades, a very dark feeling when we stood a little too close to the pit that houses Tartarus."

Zeus and Poseidon shared a look before having a quick and heated sounding discussion in Ancient Greek, Percy only managed to catch the word _Father._

"Enough. You will speak of this no more. Zeus, go. You must purify the Bolt in the Waters of Lemnos if it is to work adequately for you once more." The soft voice, which had grown slightly harder, stronger, seemed closer this time.

Zeus sighed in defeat and arose from his mighty throne but not before leaving a few parting words with his nephew, "You have done me a great service, boy. Not many heroes could have done as much."

"I had help, sir." Percy said, "From Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase."

"To show you my gratitude, I will spare your life." Zeus' gaze seemed to harden. "I may not trust you, nor like what your arrival will mean for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

"Thank you, Sir." Percy said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Do not presume to fly again, do not let me find you here when I return. Other wise you will taste this bolt and it will be your last sensation." With a blinding flash of lightning Zeus disappeared.

When Percy recovered his sight he noticed he was alone in the throne room with only his Godly Father and a beautiful petite woman. Maybe she was the source of that voice earlier?

"Your Uncle has quite the flair for dramatics." the woman said, "I think he would have done better as the God of Theatre." Poseidon gave a small chuckle.

Percy studied her, she seemed no older than 18. She was petite, the top of her head coming no closer than the top of his father's shoulder. She had beautiful amber eyes, they sparkled with humor, love, and mischief. But there was a subtle air about her, a dangerous one, it was almost tangible.

"Um, Ma'am, Sir, what was in that pit?" Percy asked, looking from the still unknown woman and his father.

"Can't you guess?" Poseidon asked at the same time the woman said, "Your grandfather."

The deadpanned expression on her face was enough to tell Percy her answer was the truth. Poseidon made to argue but she cut him off, "Arguing would do no good, Poseidon. Now, before your brother returns, you should take this time to finally speak with your son."

Poseidon nodded at her words. "I am sorry you were born, the life of any Demigod child tends to lead to the life of a hero. Instead of happy endings, they seem to end in tragedies."

The look on Percy's face nearly broke the young woman's' heart, before she voice what Poseidon had meant he voiced his own opinion.

"It's okay. But I'm not sorry."

"You will be. Maybe not now, but soon." Poseidon said, before wincing at the rather hard smack to the back of his head that was delivered by the woman.

"Why would you say that to your own son?!" she said in a hard voice. Poseidon couldn't seem to find his voice, simply looking down in embarrassment. "Just go, I'll summon you before he leaves." He nodded his head, kissing the woman on the cheek before ruffling Percy's hair and calmly walking away.

"You've grown into quite the young man, Percy." she said softly, causing Percy to blush. She lifted a dainty hand, placed in under his chin and raised his head. Upon her gentle touch Percy felt a palpable warmth envelope him. If he had to name the feeling, he'd guess it was love.

"You remembered, didn't you?" she asked, her big amber eyes shining bright. "The very first of your only memories of your father?"

Percy nodded his head, curious as to how she could have known. It must have shown on his face because she flashed him a sweet smile in understanding.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to me knowing things you barely understand. My own son's think it to be quite annoying."

"But I don't get it. Who are you?" Percy asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. At his innocent question her cheeks flushed a dark pink as she covered her mouth with both hands

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself!" She placed a small hand on either side of his face and gave him a breathtaking smile, saying gently, "I'm Hermione, your grandmother."

_My grandmother? _Percy thought, _Well, it does explain Zeus paling at her voice. If anyone could keep Zeus quiet it would be his mother. Right? _

"Okay. I can live with that." Percy said, flashing Hermione a sweet half smile. He surprised her by picking her up in a hug and twirling around in a circle. Her musical laughter echoed around the empty palace.

"You're okay with this?" she asked, seeming hesitant. "Me being your grandmother means I'm the great grandmother of all the other Demigods. Which includes Clarisse, and I know how much you two . . . clash."

"That's fine, I guess." Percy said, giving her a rueful smile.

"So, tell me about yourself! What's your favorite color? Food? Hobby?" Hermione asked, seeming genuinely interested as she grabbed his arm and led him around the coliseum.

They talked for what seemed like days but was actually mere hours. Hermione found out that he had an addiction with the color blue, so far his new favorite hobby was sword practice, and his best friend was a Satyr named Grover among other things. Percy found out that Hermione had hand-delivered every Demigod to be born. Not only that, but she had also lived, quite literally, a thousand lifetimes. He couldn't believe all the adventures that she'd had. Especially the current, or last, "life" she had. She was a witch! She went by the name of Hermione Granger and became the brightest witch of any age.

But before that both knew it, it was time for Percy to leave. Poseidon was standing by the elevator that would take him back down to Earth.

"Quick question, what do I call you?" Percy seemed genuinely confused, "Grandma seems . . . weird considering you look barely 18 and Grams doesn't seem like your kind of name."

"Well, if we're ever in from of Humans you could call me Mione and whenever we're in the company of other Demigods just go ahead and call me Grandma. They'll know what it means. Trust me." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling at his blush. "I'll be seeing you soon. We'll have quite the adventure!"

Both Poseidon and Percy watched her walk away until she was out of sight. Percy turned to his father when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Poseidon with a questioning look.

"It seems that my mother has said every thing that needed to be said. The only thing I can say is that I apologize for not being there for you. Zeus has forbade it, even your grandmother couldn't sway him from his decision. I can also promise that if I cannot answer you then she most definitely will." Poseidon pulled his son close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Stay safe my son." he whispered. And with that he let Percy go, waving him towards the elevator. "Give your mother my best."

Percy nodded, giving him a final smile. "Bye dad." and the golden doors to the elevator closed. Once they did, Hermione reappeared.

"You know, you can't ignore him forever." she stated. Poseidon made a face.

"I don't do it on purpose, I'm extremely busy." he said, trying to argue his point

"Watching nothing but water." she deadpanned.

"I already promised him that if I couldn't answer him that you would."

She turned her burning amber eyes on her second son, "And I intend to keep that promise." And with that she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: The companion piece is now up, go check out the first chapter!**

**A/N #2: Due to some of the comments flaming me about being wrong on who had who for a mother I will rephrase my earlier statement:**

**I have replaced the Titaness Rhea with Hermione because she seems like the right kind of person that could reign anyone in, knowing how angry and dangerous she could get with the magnitude of her temper. So, suck it!**


End file.
